


The one about first kisses

by Thaly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaly/pseuds/Thaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Kissing</b> - <i>v.intr.</i><br/><b>1.</b> To engage in mutual touching or caressing with the lips.<br/><b>2.</b> To come into light contact.</p><p>A collection of kisses by the pairings I ship in Haikyuu!! All for my Bae™</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autum leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icka/gifts).



> So... here I come again, bringing doom and regret to a new fandom. English is not my 1st language, so feel free to point out any mistakes, please :)
> 
> Also... I don't feel super comfortable writing about the Haikyuu characters because my beautiful bae adores this fandom and I don't want to ruin them for her. Nonetheless, _the things I do for love_.
> 
> Hope you like them, babe <3
> 
> Hope everyone else can enjoy this too :3

The first time Hinata and Kageyama kissed, it started to rain.

It was a windy autumn afternoon and they were practicing outside, underneath the trees that were slowly losing their leaves —fiery orange, blood red and sun-like gold. The sky was stuffed with greyish white clouds. The wind managed to take the ball off its way more often than not.

Hinata had always been more about instinct than technique, more about trusting Kageyama than trusting himself. However, Kageyama trusted him even more, he _knew_ that Hinata would _always be there_ to hit the ball. No matter where. No matter how.

He didn’t even know why.

Why did he trusted that annoying and loud small creature when he had a hard time trusting everyone else, especially when it was about the game.

They were both tired and Hinata had a smug smile on his face, too full of himself because he was _finally_ improving. Kageyama almost never left his feelings about anything be noticed —nor did he have feelings about much else than the game.

He was smiling too. A small smile, almost concealed. Proud of Hinata, however hidden.

However, Hinata saw that smile. He was too close not to. He knew Kageyama too well to be fooled by harsh words and cold treatment most of the time, too.

Hinata rose to the tips of his toes, planting his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders. He reached for his lips and kissed them lightly.

Kageyama was, for a fraction of a second, nothing more than a astonished statue, feeling Hinata’s lips, and all his warmth against his skin. Despite the cold wind. Despite the ruffle of the autumn leaves. Despite everything else in the world.

_There was nothing else in the world._  

Slowly, even carefully, he slid his hand all the length of Hinata’s back, tracing his spine upwards, until he could gently grab locks of his hair between his fingers.

And that’s how he would die, Kageyama figured; melting on his annoying, loud teammate —although now he was _unusually_ quiet, biting carefully at his lower lip. He pulled him closer, kissing him back.

The wind kept running, the leaves kept ruffling. And they kept kissing until they were soaked with rain.


	2. A particular brand of forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa didn’t know how an angel like himself could make Iwa-chan be mad on a daily basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, bae, since you are ill… I hope this makes you feel any better. Please, please, please, whatever happens, don’t hate me uwu
> 
> To anyone else that might read this… please, enjoy :)

He could not even believe Iwa-chan was mad at him. AT HIM!. The worst part was, of course, not knowing why. It was probably something he did, something he said. But with Iwa-chan, being the unreasonable person he was, Oikawa had a hard time figuring it out.

Not like he would ever admit it, though.

The fact was, Iwa-chan got mad at him at least once a day, and he was good at it. Every inch as good as Oikawa was terrible at asking for a forgiveness he knew eventually would come. Iwa-chan could never really be mad at him for long and, deep down —so much not even Oikawa was able to acknowledge it fully—, he was ever grateful for that particular fact.

He tried, though. He tried to earn his forgiveness sooner every time. Facing Iwa-chan’s anger with the playful smile of the angel he was. He was, there was no denying it.

(Sometimes angels fall. Sometimes they are not at all well behaved. Sometimes they can be scary).

But, as usual, that just added more fuel to the fire. Seriously. Oikawa didn’t even know why did he tried. Maybe because, even though he knew forgiveness was going to arrive eventually, he never really wanted to risk the opposite. Not with his stubborn and fierce Iwa-chan.

The second step of the way was, when the smiles failed, a simple shrug. A _well, later then_ , and walking away.

But this time it seemed that Iwa-chan was not letting him go easily. When Oikawa felt his hand pushing his chest, all of him, backwards his eyes widened barely a fraction. This, also, was something he had gotten used to. Iwaizumi being ever physical, more into action than words. Oikawa’s back to the wall.

(He was also used to stop thinking of him as the little small Iwa-chan when they were this close).

Oikawa just looked into his eyes. Half expectantly, half defiantly.

“One of this days, I swear, that fucking mouth of yours…” Iwaizumi snarled, voice dangerously low through gritted teeth.

“What is wrong with my mouth, huh, Iwa-chan” Oikawa asked, a cheerfully playful tone, while he raised his own hand enough to wrap his fingers lightly around Iwaizumi’s wrist. The corners of his mouth quirked up in a smile that resembled dangerously to a mocking one, “does Iwa-chan have a problem with my mouth?” his tone softer now, still playful, maybe a taste of challenge to his words. He drew closer to Iwaizumi, close enough their noses almost touch.

Iwaizumi’s eyes became two thin likes and proximity let Oikawa feel how his chest rose when he took in a deep breath.

“Whatever” Iwaizumi let go of his chest.

Tried to, at least. When his hand lowered, Oikawa pulled him in. Quick as a snake within tall grass, his other hand closed over Iwaizumi’s clothes. Closer. _Closerclosercloser_.

“What would that problem be?” Oikawa mused, not cheerfully this time, but still playful. His words were spoken directly over Iwaizumi’s lips.

He felt his body tense from a lifetime of proximity and already broken boundaries. And Oikawa smiled when Iwaizumi bit his lower lip, a silent laughter rising from his chest and dying against his friend’s mouth. Iwaizumi’s hand found the wall for support, next to Oikawa’s head and suddenly there was no space between them.

Oikawa, being the angel he was, playfully touched Iwaizumi’s lips with the tip of this tongue. Slowly tempting forgiveness, surrender. Anything that resembled a promise.

And he got it. He got Iwaizumi’s hand sliding inside the back of his training t-shirt, his fingers catching a hard grip on his skin. Lips colliding, tongues fighting, breathes catching. Iwaizumi’s body and his own fitting together against the cold tiles of the wall.

He did not yet know why Iwa-chan was mad at him. But, Oikawa thought, sometimes it was just worth it. 


End file.
